ROTG: The Guardians and Pitch find FanFiction
by InsanitysLittleGirl
Summary: When Jack finds this very site, I had to write it down. Then, he gets tells the other guardians, north first. Then Pitch. Anyone feel a chain reaction affect? Oh, and AUTHORS WITH NEW STORYS! SEND ME A LINK TO YOUR PAGE AND I WILL INCLUDE IT INTO THE STORY! HAS TO DO WITH THE PLOT,THOUGH. This story, by the way, puts the guardians into our world. :D


" Hey, North? Have you ever been on FanFiction Archives before?" Called a certain winter spirit.

"Vat is this FanFiction you speak of?" Asked the Russian man, walking into Jacks room in the workshop.

" Well, apparently, we're on it, ever since that battle with pitch. And, apparently, someone was stalking us through the whole battle, because it's a movie to the humans." Explained jack, not once taking his eyes off the screen. Suddenly, he jumped up, screaming. " No way! That is not fair! They made PARINGS?!" He screamed.

North raised an eyebrow and walked over to the small laptop. "Vat do you mean by pairings, Jack?" asked the big man, sitting down at the computer. He clicked a random FanFiction and started reading. Behind him, Jack whimpered.

_Jack looked longingly into Bunnymunds eyes, while Bunny gave him the same look._

North laughed, and Jack growled. "Do not read any more, North."

"Fine, fine. We need to see how many pairings there are, though! And, a bonus! Lets get everyone here!" The Santa laughed and walked over to a lever. Pulling it, in less than five minutes every other guardian was here.

"This better be good, mate. I was right in the middle of a nap!" Yawned the pooka.

" Well, This IS important! Jack found FanFiction!" Answered North.

" Fan what? Mate, we shouldn't get into that stuff. Yaio and Gay pairings have no mercy!" Yelled the bunny, know fully awake.

Tooth raised an eyebrow. " OK, I'm interested. Whats wrong with gay pairings?!"

" There's nothin wrong tooth. Just, well, its who they pair the other with. That made no sense..." Answered Jack. He shook his head. " Just...follow me."

Jack lead the guardians through the work shop and to the his room. Sitting down, they all gathered around him.

"So, you guys know the fight we had with pitch? Well, turns out that someone was stalking us with a camera throughout the battle, and then made it into a movie. And, somehow, some humans have the same voices as us. Like, I'm on the wiki page right know, and they said that pitch is voiced by this Jude Law guy. But, hey! They really studied our appearances..." He drifted off, logging onto FanFiction. All the other guardians looked at each other.

"And...how does this have to do with FanFiction?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Because it explains _why _people write make pairings." Answered Jack. Then he widend his eyes at relizing what he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm. Jack? Hiding something from us?"

"Uh, um, n-no." Stuttered the know trapped winter spirit. Bunnymund took his chance.

" Oh yeah, north, there are plenty of pairings. Such as, ToothxJack,NorthxJack, and, pitch should hear this, PITCHXJACK!" At the last one, bunnymund cracked up. Jacks eyes widened, and screamed, " BUNNY,YOU IDIOT! YOU F #$# R!" At the out burst, bunny laughed even harder and tooth gasped.

" Jack! Language!" She smacked him upside his head. North snickered.

"I have to say, this is very, very funny," Said a new voice. Weird, it sounded british...wait.

"What the-" was all jack could say when a figure stepped out of the shadows, a cloak trailing behind him.

"Pitch! I thought we sent you down to he-" Jack started and couldn't finish _again_ because a gray hand was slapped over his mouth.

"You should listen to your fairy friend here, Jack. Know, I came here to tell you off, but heard about fanfiction and pairings from kangaroo over here-" Jack giggled " and decided to walk in. So, whats FanFiction?" Explained/asked Pitch. The guardians of child hood looked at each other and then at Bunnymund, who sighed.

"Ok, well, pairings are-" and the pooka launched into an explaination. All throughout it, Pitchs face changed from smug and I'm-so-bada- to HOLYCRAPWHYDOPEOPLE MAKETHIS?, which caused the others to laugh. Then Pitchs face turned back to smug.

"Oh, but I beleive you forgot a few pairings. Like, BunnyXTooth,BunnyXNorth, and the funniest, BUNNYXJACK!" Screeched the dark spirit. Everyone but bunny a Jack and Bunny started laughing. Suddenly, bunny spoke up.

"Ah, but you forgot the sandman pairings too. Really, the most famous of them are PitchxJack, MexJack, or SandManxJack." Stated the spirit of wonder smugly. Evryone started to laugh at Pitchs face.

"W-WHAT? HOW MANY GAY PAIRINGS ARE THERE?!" He screeched.

Bunnymund scratched his chest, unfazed by the yelling. "Well, while don't we just read the FanFiction's, hm?"

Pitch glared at the pooka, and answered, "As long as we use ALL of the pairings, not just mine."

Jack smiled. "Oh _this_ will be fun."

**How did I do? Kiya, If your reading this, the other FanFiction will not be up for awhile. SORRY. Anyways, readers, In your reviews, please tell me what** story's** would be the funniest for my friend the guardians to read.**

**Pitch: I hate you so much right know.**

**Me: Awww...screw it this is hilarious. XD.**

**Chapter 2**

"OK, so what should we start out with?" Asked Jack, sitting down. All the guardians quickly gathered around the winter spirit as he logged onto FanFiction. While scrolling through the first page, he spotted one with the title of; The Pun War of '13. Clicking it, he read some parts out loud.

_The Man in the Moon (A.K.A Manny) __fell to the ground, exhausted and defeated. His enemy, Pitch Black, stared down at him emotionlessly."Had enough?" the Nightmare King asked as the original Guardian tried to catch his breath._

_"Never," Manny gasped, struggling to get back on his feet._

_Pitch just sighed,"I can't understand why you keep challenging me to Dance Dance Revolution tournaments every year when you always lose miserably."_

_Manny just grinned, looking strangely like Jack for a moment."Ah, come on, Pitchy. You know you love wiping the floor with me." He stepped up to the arcade machine, ready for the next round."And one of these days, Ill beat you, Pitch Black!" he swore._

_"Yeah, right."Pitch snorted before pushing the button that would start the next song."Theres a very good reason why Im called the **Boogey**man._

_Point:Pitch Black._

Jack started laughing, along with the rest if the guardians. He looked over at Pitch and laughed even harder. His face looked exactly as it had when tooth punched him in the face.


End file.
